


[Podfic] That Which We Are

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Marvel Podfics [8]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: 616 Compliant, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Classic X-Men, Closeted Character, Death of Wolverine: Life After Logan, Gen, Gratuitous Comics References, Medical Trauma, New X-Men, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not a Happy Story, Phoenix Saga, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Uncanny X-Men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "That Which We Are" by GrayJayThe day he loses his glasses and brings down half the orphanage is the day he becomes Scott for good.(Or: The universe where Scott isn't born Scott.)





	[Podfic] That Which We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Which We Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167653) by [GrayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJay/pseuds/GrayJay). 



> Tried out something with the music. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Music: [Rudolph by Nicolai Zagrodnick & Max Schramm](https://soundcloud.com/ltdwlbl/nicolai-zagrodnick-max-schramm-rudolph)

## MP3 and M4B

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Just click the link and it should stream in your browser.

Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to stream/mp3]](https://archive.org/download/ThatWhichWeAre/That%20Which%20We%20Are.mp3)  
| 37 MB | 0:41:16  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/ThatWhichWeAre/That%20Which%20We%20Are.m4b) | 58 MB | 0:41:16


End file.
